a battle of princesses
by midnight972
Summary: Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara have always been seen as Konah high's royals... something Hinata can't stand. When Hinata befriends the new girl, Ino, mass chaos ensues as she shakes up the foundation of Konah high.
1. the new girl

don't own!

It's rather AU, and filled to the brim with crack-couples and major love polygons

Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura and Gaara have always been seen as Konah high's royals... something Hinata can't stand. When Hinata befriends the new girl, Ino, mass chaos ensues as she shakes up the foundation of Konah high.

Chapter one-new girl

My name's Hyuuga Hinata... it sounds rather bland...but I guess I'm high school royalty. People call me princess and everything.

...I hate it. Their constant stares... they don't love me for me, but my name, my money. they love the Hyuuga fortune.

my life is rather monotones'; I wake up, spend two hours on my hair and makeup, Sakura forces me into the seat next to her in her limo, we get to school, I hold Gaara's arm threw out the day (though we never talk, Sakura had kinda forced our relation ship) and then I walk home (Sakura constantly complains about this fact, but I like walking home). Any girl would love this fairytale life...I guess I'm just weird. I hate it all, especially since I can never be with the boy I love.

Naruto... he's the school misfit. He came on Scholarship because he's the adopted son of the principal's good friend. Everyone else treats him badly, but even when he's mocked he keeps smiling. Light literally radiates from him.

This morning was the same as always; I sat next to Gaara across from Sakura and Sasuke and stared down at my food. Sakura had made it a rule that we mustn't eat, if we were to get it on out clothes or face, everything would be ruined... I believe she's paranoid... all of the sudden the cafeteria doors burst open and in comes the most colorful sight.

"You don't understand, I said no." the new girl yelled into a hot pink cell phone. She glared at the onlookers and closed her phone, "What!" she yelled, then stomped off towards the office.

She looked so... fresh! Our once dim looking school failed to stay dim when she offered her presence.

"Who was that?" Sakura said, her tone sounded almost scared but was masked be a slightly more snotty sound.

"I believe the heir to the Yamanaka fortune... she had dinner with my family last night." Gaara stated dully.

"Well she better not mess with my..." I'm sure I'm not the only one who tuned her out.

Sakura said the same things over and over... you could literally finish her sentence if you wished. My mind wondered off to Ino again. Sakura made sure our school uniforms left everyone in a daze, while everyone else was expected to wear how it showed in the student hand book. Even with the boring style, she seemed to daze even with out mine and Sakura's extra accessories.

"Did you see how she wore her skirt, I swear, some people just don't know how to have dignity." Sakura said with a huff. Sasuke, Gaara and I all nodded to please her.

Once the bell rang, I got up and left, Gaara fallowing behind with my things until we turned into the hallway, "Is she behind us?" I whispered to him.

"nope." he said. I gave a little smile and grabbed my bag from him.

"Have fun in Kakashi's class." I said while still smiling. He nodded back and entered his classroom. I went into my own class and took my seat in the center of the front row of seats.

"Hey Hina, how's life?" Kiba, one of my only true friends, said as he sat next to me.

"Life if very good, how about yours?"

"It's pretty good actually, my sis came down last Friday, and she's engaged to a tattoo artist."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool too, akimaru even likes him."

"Well that's good." even my best friend didn't know I was crying on the inside. Gaara's a really nice guy and all if you get past some of his creepy habits, but Naruto has been the boy I've wanted since I met him three years ago. Even if I wasn't with Gaara though, I could never be with him... he likes Sakura.

Class started as normally as possible. Kiba slept, I paid as much attention as possible with out joining Kiba, and the teacher spent the time lecturing us on the importance of knowing ones past to better the future. During the first breaks I'd go out of class and meet with Gaara. We'd hug for show then leave each other. It wasn't until lunch that I saw Ino again.

I was standing inline pondering which lunch I should buy (and not eat) today when Ino came out of no where and pulled me away from the line, "What are you-"

"shhh, I'll tell you in a minute." she stated. She brought me out side behind the marble statue of our mascot and told me to sit, "you seem to be the only normal reasonable being in this school." she stated.

"Um, wh-"

"That friend of yours, the pink haired one, did I do something to make her mad, 'cause man, I've gotten nothing but snide remarks from her all day."

"Um, well Sakura's very... um, what's the word?"

"A bitch, Sakura's a bitch." Ino growled and started to pace, "I didn't want to come, but dad wouldn't take no for an answer, I mean who cares if he caught me in bed with his best friend's son, who cares if I was failing, I'm pretty much getting served our company on a silver platter anyways." she started ranting about other things, and I tried to pay attention, but it was difficult to fallow, "hey, want to do me a favor?" it didn't seem I had a choice, so I nodded, "tell you friend to back off." Ino said, turned, and then stomped off.

-

"She said what! Oh she's gone to far, not only did she kidnap our Hinata, but she's also saying things that aren't true about me!" Sakura growled and slammed her fist against the table.

"what are you going to do?" Gaara asked.

Sakura grinned evilly then grabbed Sasuke, "come on honey, we're going to go wreck havoc on that bleached blonde's life." she laughed as she pulled the poor boy away from the table and out of the cafeteria.

"Maybe we should stop her?" I said. Gaara just shrugged then held up a spoon full of mashed potatoes.

"But now we can actually eat lunch." he stated. My eyes widened, and my stomach growled... Gaara always had such wonderful ideas.


	2. choosing between to great evils

Don't own!

Chapter two-choosing between two great evils

Ino's popularity spread pretty far. All of the students who didn't wish to fallow Sakura supported Ino. Konah High soon turned into two different groups... and I felt like I was right in the center of it. Ino didn't seem to want to leave me out of it, and either did Sakura when it meant she could use me as an excuse to call Ino a bad name. I couldn't believe how important my choice had become to some people.

"Ditch Sakura, Ino's way hotter."

"No, stay loyal to Sakura, our school will collapse if you go to Ino's side."

Do these people actually listen to what they say? I hadn't wanted to be friends with either girl, yet her I was being forced to chose my poison.

Gaara and Naruto were the only people who didn't voice there opinion. Even my best friend, now an avid Ino supporter, was telling me who I should choose...

If Neji was here none of this would have happened. He had controlled this school along with Gaara's older brother Kankeru, his girlfriend Tenten and his best friend Lee... now that he's graduated though... before Neji had ruled, Sasuke's older brother and his group of friends had, as well as Gaara's older sister Tamari... would our school really end because a bunch of kids got in a fight?

"Hinata, you're coming over this Saturday, right?" Sakura said as she painted her nails.

"Um I-"

"Nope, she's going shopping with me." Ino said. I'm not sure where she came from; she hadn't been there a second ago.

"To bad, she doesn't have time to waist on a whore." Sakura stated.

"well she doesn't want to waist her time helping you pluck that stash of yours." Ino mocked.

"Did you see your uniform lately; I swear if it got any shorter you wouldn't be able to get to your street corner in time."

"Did you notice you forehead lately. Your dad stated that in a couple of weeks he'll be using it for advertisement for your failing company."

"Pig!"

"Ugly!"

"Go spread your legs for your own group!"

"Go get a refund from your plastic surgeon!"

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me away. I would have freaked out if I hadn't been so thankful to be away from those two. I looked back to see Gaara.

"Thanks." I said.

"No prob." he said as he started walking. I walked along side him in complete silence. I've known Gaara since I was a baby; along with Sakura and Sasuke, and even then he was quiet. Unlike Sasuke and Sakura, both me and Gaara have something in common; our dads. Both our dads think we're useless. Before we had gotten together, we had always talked about this together, but now... it's too awkward to hang out with him like I used to.

"I wish my dad would ground me, I really don't want to see either of them this weekend." I said after we had reached our destination; the roof.

"... Would you like me to give you a reason not to go with either?" he asked.

"Um, please." I said as I stared up at the clouds.

"Tell them we're going on a date, Sakura will be thrilled." he said as he too stared up at the clouds. The statement scared me a little. We had only been on one date since we got together, and it had been horrid... but it was a better excuse then anything I could come up with.

"Thanks." I said and looked over the edge of the roof down at the campus, "where do you want to go?" I asked. The wind was blowing lightly against my face.

"Maybe that new ramen place they put in off of fourth street, we can pretend we're poor high school students and all that fun stuff." I gave a little laugh. During our first year, before we got together, we'd always go incognito to escape our "fans"... we didn't really need to because we really didn't have too many adoring fans, but it was fun anyways.

"Ok, I'll have Neji drive me over around five."

"I was actually thinking of walking, I haven't walked places since... well for a really long time." he shrugged, "I'll meet you at your house."

"Ok." I nodded my head lightly. I really wished he'd asked me to go over to his house instead... my father takes Saturdays off so he'll most likely be there when Gaara arrives.

-

"What are you doing?" Hanabi asked after she ducked away from a flying t-shirt.

"Gaara and I are hanging out today at that new Ramen place and all of my clothes looks to..."

"Boring, conservative, like something grandma would where to a wedding... take your pick." Hanabi said and sat down on my bed.

"I was going to say expensive, but yeah, my clothes do look rather boring." I admitted, and sighed when I looked down at the garment in my hand; it did look like something grandma would wear to a wedding.

"Why not look in the trunk of Sakura's gifts?"

"I'm really not going for her style either." I stated.

"That new maid we have has a nice style... though your boobs might kill any shirt you wear." Hanabi murmured the last part. It was true, I couldn't where half of the things other girls in my grade wore because it made me look to much like a stripper, "Oh, I know, dad still has some of moms clothes, I bet you'd fit in some of her dresses."

"Oh, well I-"

"I'll be right back." Hanabi said before running off. wearing moms clothes... isn't that wrong, would that be stealing form the dead... and all of moms clothes always look pretty on her, they'd look ugly on me probably. Hanabi returned holding a nice white sundress with sunflowers decorating it, "this'll look great on you." she said brightly. I didn't want to question her why she was being so nice to me... I already knew. If me and Gaara got married, then dad could finally get his wish and give the title of heir to Hanabi... something he's wanted since we were kids.

"Thanks." I said and carefully grabbed the dress. Hanabi smiled and went to my door and shut it.

"No problem big sis, say hi to Gaara for me." she said and then went to my makeup. I slipped out of my pj's and slid on the dress. I ignored the mirror and slid on a pair of yellow heals, "aren't you going to do your make up."

"No, I'm not going out to impress anyone." she gave a smiled and laughed, "what?"

"Please, you, plus that dress, Hina you're gorgeous." I looked at her funny then shrugged. I opened my door and went down the stairs. Peeking to make sure he wasn't looking, I raced to the door.

"Where are you going?" father asked. I looked back and saw him leaving his study. His eyes stared at my dress, but he said nothing about it.

"Me and Gaara are going out today, is that ok?" I asked.

"You two are still together?" he paused, "of course it is. I had thought everything was over when the Yamanaka heiress came into the picture, but now... I'm very proud of you Hinata, this is a smart decision." father stated.

In a sick way, it almost made me feel happy he said that... I mean sure I wouldn't marry Gaara because I loved him, but this meant the Hyuuga company would be under a capable manager.

"Of course father." I bowed then turned to the door.

"Ah, Hinata Before you go, make sure you Tell Gaara he has my blessing." he stated firmly.

I nearly sighed, but kept quiet, "of course father." I said and left the house. Once I was out of our yard (our driveway is huge, so it takes forever to walk threw) I spotted Gaara leaning against my family's brick fence with his arms crossed. He gave a little jump, which worried me, "are you ok?" I asked.

He gave a low chuckle, "ah, yeah, bug bite that's all." he said. He was acting weird...and I didn't believe in the whole bug bite thing at all.

I shrugged it off and smiled at him, "shall we?" I asked.

He gave a little smile that only I would notice and held out his arm in which I grabbed willingly. We walked together as if it were three years ago, like we were kids again forgetting the world around us together. We talked about random topics that didn't have any connection to the things that were happening currently. When we reached the ramen shop we were quickly seated near a window.

"Welcome, what would you like- Gaara, Hinata, what are you doing here?" I was startled to see Naruto in full uniform standing in front of our table. I blushed deep read and tried to keep calm.

"We're on a date." Gaara shrugged. Naruto looked oddly over at me, then smiled at Gaara.

"Oi, I knew you liked her, why else would you be attached to her hip during every break."

"Ha-ha, well we have been going out for a while now." Gaara and Naruto went off into there own conversation. All I could think of was 'when did that happen?' when did they become friends... to complete opposites... and why'd Gaara have to become friends with the boy I'm in love with?

"Anyways, why don't you get me something spicy, how about you Hinata/" Gaara said and looked over at me.

"Um, beef Raman please." I said timidly.

"Ok, anything to drink."

"Water." I stated.

"Same."

"Ok, I'll bring you your check when your orders up." Naruto said and seemed to bounce as he walked back to the kitchen.

"I didn't know he worked here." I said out loud.

"yep, started a couple days ago, he told me to stop by some time, and you being infatuated with him..."

"huh, how'd you-"

"your face is still red." Gaara pointed out. I gave a little gasp and sunk a little in my seat. Gaara gave another smile and looked out the window, "my dad's been on my case again... keeps telling me I have to apply my self more... he also wants me to get together with that Yamanaka Heiress."

"Do you want to?"

Gaara was quiet for a moment as he kept his gaze out towards the slowly sinking sun, "no." he said. I didn't want to ask him why, I might not like the answer, so I looked out the window with him.

"Here's your order." Naruto said, making me jump slightly.

"thanks." Gaara said and helped Naruto place our bowls onto the table.

"Have a great dinner." Naruto winked towards Gaara then bounded over to another table. I felt my body start to relax as I ate my ramen. Both Gaara and I were quiet the entire time... and I guess the date that had started pretty good sort of ended at a sour spot on my end.

**_-I kinda wanted to make this longer, but I didn't want to over write the chapter to much… and yeah, I'm a little weirder out that I updated so fast as well… that's like a miracle.-_**


	3. my friend Sakura

Don't own!

Chapter three- my friend Sakura

I found out today that I have a B- in class... father's going to be mad. I decided to do the only thing that would keep him at bay; hang out with Sakura. In his own little reality, school work is second to appearance, if I tell him I'm working to get in good with my future business partners, he'll shrug off the grade like it's nothing.

"I knew you were going to pick me, I mean it's not really much of a choice is it." Sakura laughed. I remember in elementary school, how I'd always liked playing with Sakura... at the time she'd stand up for me, treat me like her equal. She'd acted that way all through middle school as well, and the first year of high school. During the second semester of our second year I noticed she was starting to change. The once fun and loyal Sakura turned into a power hungry tyrant who only cared to boost her appearance... she started reminding me of my father every time we hung out.

"Hey, you ok, you look a little pale." I jumped slightly then shook my head.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about my grades, that's all." I lied.

"Oh, you know you can always come to me if you have problems, you know that." there she was, letting the old Sakura shine a tiny bit.

"I'll be fine; my teacher said I can take a retest tomorrow after school."

"Really, our teacher always says no to retests, I wonder if it's to late to transfer classes..." she trailed off.

"I think my class is full, actually, it's too full really." I lied again. I really hated lying, but it was better then having her disrupt the only Sakura free area I could go to.

"Ah, that sucks. Anyways, Ino hasn't been talking to you has she, if she has-"

"No, no she hasn't." Another lie. Ino had actually transferred to my class a couple days ago... she literally is attached to my side.

"hum, well if she does, just tell me ok, this stupid war she's started might ruin our chances at getting in the same collage as Itachi's group and your cousin." another recent tradition the older royals started; going to Kohan academy of business. The only royal I know of who didn't take on the academy was an older boy by the name of Deidara... and he's pretty much shunned for not taking it on.

"Yes, we'll need to make sure we focus more on that." I said. Konah Academy is very strict, even with all of the money in the world, if they feel you don't deserve to take there classes, they'll kick you out.

"Sakura, phone." Sakura's mom said from the half way open door, "Oh, hi Hinata, are you staying over long enough for dinner."

"Please." I said politely.

"Who is it mom?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke." Sakura squealed happily and ran to the phone.

"Hello!" Sasuke never called unless it was important... actually Sasuke never talked at all unless it was important. He didn't like the new Sakura more then me... though he hadn't been much of a fan of the old Sakura either... I think he does like the scheming Sakura though; maybe he's into that kind of girl.

"That's perfect honey!" I gagged slightly at the pet name she always used for him... it made her sound like a stripper or something, "yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." she sounded so excited... I wonder if that's how I should act with Gaara. She hung up her phone and handed it to her mom who smiled awkwardly at her daughter and left, closing the door behind her.

"What did he want?" I asked, acting as the eager friend.

"just calling to tell me he has everything set up for tomorrow, Blondie's going to regret the day she messed with me." Sakura grinned. I inched away from her a little, though she didn't notice.

-

I'd just finished my make up when I heard Sakura's driver honking the horn. I looked out my window to see Sakura standing impatiantly out side her limo. When she saw me, she waved her arms wildly. I held up one finger, as if telling her one moment, and quickly finished up my morning routine. When I finally finished I raced down the stares, ignoring my father's stares (I was at least a half hour earlier then normal), slipped on my shoes and was out the door.

"Man you're so slow." Sakura said impatiently.

"Why so early?" I asked.

"Today's the day Hinata; I just know it, today's the day Ino's life turns into a mess." Sakura laughed out the pulled me into her car. Sakura babbled on about how Ino's going to get it, that her long thought out plans would be a success... I almost worried that maybe Sakura was going to pull a prank, which she might actually hurt Ino... if anything were to happen to her, would it be my fault too?

"We're here miss." her driver said from the speaker. There was a short pause before Sakura's door opened. I slid out after Sakura and fallowed her like a puppy. Even when we were early, everyone was there, waiting for us, as well as Sasuke and Gaara who stood in front of the students looking mellow as always.

"Today, my classmates, is the day Ino goes down." there was loud applause from the students who supported Sakura, those who didn't loudly booed. Sakura only smiled and walked through the group and everyone parted for her as if she could smite them if they got in her way... then again, she probably could.

I fallowed her into the school, and our classmates fallowed us after Sasuke Gaara went to our sides.

"What's going on?" Gaara whispered to me.

"I'm not sure, all she says is that Ino's going down... I hope she doesn't do anything dangerous." I whispered back, clutching Gaara's hand nervously. It wasn't the time to think that this gesture might send him the wrong message... but I couldn't help thinking that.

"Should we make her stop?" he whispered to me.

"She won't listen." I stated.

"true." we reached the cafeteria where we sat at our normal table... It confused me, why did we come to school so early if we were just going to do the same thing we normally do. It was in that moment that Sakura snapped her fingers once everyone had sat down. A large projector rolled down from the ceiling and covered the the large Konah Leaf.

"This is the true Ino." she stated and pictures of Ino started flashing on the screen. My face reddened at the site of Ino is horrid disgusting positions in little or no clothing. Pictures' of her with a boy I didn't know... it was all rated well over pg13.

There were murmurs from our classmates. Someone shouted, "This was photoshopped!" another shouted, "Even Ino wouldn't deny that she's a whore." ... it was too much for me, but I couldn't look away. How could she demean herself this way, was she still doing things like this... who took the pictures? I looked over at Sasuke, who looked back at me blankly. Was he the guilty photographer?

All went quiet when Ino banged the doors open. She looked around, wondering why everyone was so quiet, then looked up at the projector. Her eyes went wide, and her face paled. Her head turned to look at Sakura, instead of a glare; I could see tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. She just stood there for a moment, then took off, running out the doors and away from the school.

I felt dirty... I felt really dirty for thinking so little of Ino... When Sakura was the one broadcasting these pictures to everyone in school. I looked over at the girl, and saw her pleased expression. My head turned to Gaara and Sasuke's faces, but theirs were only blank. Did they care that they'd been part of something so vile... so disgusting. Why couldn't they at least say something, anything…

Say something... but I wasn't saying anything either... I was doing the same thing they were doing... I was hurting someone... for once I was thankful that my father never spoiled me, or else I might not see this.

I gathered my things... and did the one thing even I wouldn't have expected; I ran after Ino.


	4. ashes to ashes

Don't own.

Chapter four-ashes to ashes

I could feel it. my sickness... my horrid breathing sickness that I was to afraid to tell my father about... it would be just another reason for him to look down on me... and anyways, it only happened when I ran; no running means no problem.

That is, it hadn't until now, when I had to run to make sure my... friend was ok... could she really be called a friend?

I knew I wasn't thinking logically, but I had to find her... something made me feel like I shouldn't leave her alone, like I should make sure she's ok. But where was she? I looked back at the week we'd spent together in the same class. Had she said anything that might lead me to her?

_"There's this place I like to go to when I want to be alone." Ino said and smiled off in the distance, "my mom used to take me to the river all the time when I was a kid, we'd sit there are and make castles, and pretend nothing wrong was happening."_

Why hadn't I asked her about that? Pretend nothing was wrong? What could be wrong with her life?

I picked up my pase now that I knew where I was going. I ran faster then I ever have, and ever should. I turned down 3rd, then down 5th. I ran through the crowds, ignoring the angered people I ran into and kept up my pase. What was happening, what was this feeling?

I could see it, in the distance, the river. I ran faster, and the world around me seemed like one big blur. The only thing that mattered was Ino right now, getting her before something happens. I could see her now, see her sitting along the edge. Was she crying? was she hurt?

I ran out of the busy streets of Konah, finally crossing the street to Konah Park. The grass made things more difficult, but I got through it. I finally slowed down my pase, catching my breath. Then I stopped. What was I doing?

My father! Sakura!... Gaara... I wasn't just throwing away my reputation, but also theirs. My father even if he's not my favorite person in the world, he's counting on me to become something, to become someone. I may not be the greatest thing in their eyes, but I am important to their future.

I didn't have time to back down though; Ino must have heard my hard breathing. Her puffy face looked towards me, and my father and everyone else disappeared. She looked scared, betrayed, devastated... but even in her state she still looked fresh... I did this to her...

"Why are you here?" she snapped, getting up so quickly that she knocked over the little castle of sand she'd started.

"I... I came to see... if you were ok..." I said between labored breaths.

"Well I am, things like that don't make me cry." she lied. She quickly turned away and looked out over at the river. I stepped up to stand next to her and allowed the silence to stay. Now that I was closer, I could see the slight tremors going through her body like an earthquake. I could see her bite back on her lower lip in defiance of her forced reaction to betrayal, "you remind me of my mom." she whispered and trembled over her words.

"Really?"

"I... was there the day she died...she... we'd been having money problems, she hadn't wanted to worry my dad... it hurt him so bad when he found out to late... I've never seen my father cry so hard... I've never cried so hard." in that moment the tears she'd been holding fell freely down her face, "My mom... she wanted me and my dad to be happy... but we can't be happy if she's gone... I could have helped her." Ino whispered. I could feel my own eyes well up. Her story... it was so much like mine.

"Ino-" I wasn't able to say anything before I felt her hug me.

"I don't care." she mumbled out and a new more fierce set of tremors broke out. I was to shocked to do anything, so I just hugged her back... and I fallowed her example; I didn't care as well.

-

God that chapter isn't even worth that long wait....

But I have a special gift for you on the next chapter^^


	5. my love

Sorry, sorry, sorry... I really have no other excuse other then KAT-TUN has taken over my interest lately... but I was thinking about this story today so I willed my self to stay away from they're shows and music to play with this -.-

Don't own.

Chapter five- my love

My name's Gaara and I love her...

I'm not sure when it started, I just remember noticing one day while we were walking home from music lessons that she's extremely beautiful.... I remember as a kid making up these little scenarios in which she tells me she returns my feelings, be even then I knew she didn't...

Is it alright... for such a demon to love an Angel?

Even when I started going out with her, I knew I really didn't have her. She didn't love me the way I loved her. In a way I don't blame her. I'm not someone a sane girl falls for, I'm unpredictable. I'd always tell myself "you could never treat her the way she should be treated." she deserves to love who she wants...

My sister once told me I over exaggerate things, like I become to angry or to sad then I should. My brother says I'm violent. My father says I'm useless... and my mother... I think at one time she may have loved me before she died. My uncle used to tell me stories of her...but then he stopped coming over. When I asked my dad where uncle had gone, he only looked down at me then turned his head back to his work.

I felt dirty at the sight of those pictures, dirty that I was just sitting there. I felt the erge to slap Sakura, but something held me back. I looked at Hinata who was looking around wildly. I could almost see her body trembling. Her eyes met mine...but didn't quite meet, like she was looking right through me, then she looked over at Sasuke, and I couldn't mistake the glare that crossed her beautiful face.

I watched as she got up and raced across the cafeteria to the doors Ino had just gone threw. I'd never seen her run so fast...

"What, aren't you going after her Gaara?" I looked over at Sakura and she looked relaxed as she filed her nails.

"You knew she would run?" she looked at me and glared.

"Yes I knew, I did it so she wouldn't betray me later on, now are you going to run off too, because I refuse to-" both Sakura and I were shocked as Sasuke slapped Sakura square on the face.

"What happened to being friends?" he growled and pushed his way out of the cafeteria. I stood there in shock, hating my self for not being the one to slap her.

It barely registered to me that people were staring at us. The fallen Queen and the shocked Prince. Their murmurs started penetrating my barrier and knocking me out of my trance.

I only needed one thing right now, and that was for my girlfriend to be happy. I fallowed Hinata's example and ran out. I didn't know where to find her, but I knew where she would eventually go. It didn't take long for me to see her large house. Everything about that house looked pale, and cold, like no one like Hinata should live there. I jumped the fence and walked along the drive way until I came to the door. Her father love the idea of us, and pretty much offered me to live at this house. I opened the door and inched my way in, hoping her father wasn't home.

I walked up to her room and closed her door behind me. I walked to her bed, laid down on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

It's the worst feeling in the world, to sit by someone your whole life, and know they'll never love you the way you love them...

"Gaara?" I could feel my body slightly jerk awake at hearing her voice... it was so pretty, like a harp or birds on a sunny day. I looked out her window and noticed it was dark out.

"Oh, hey!" I said as I quickly wiped the drool away from my mouth. Hinata quickly sat down next to me and looked me strait in the eyes.

"What are you doing here, did anything happen at home?" Sweet, sweet Hinata, here I am sleeping in her bed and she's still worried about me.

"No, I came after the little lunch room incident..." I stated.

Hinata looked down at the bed, "oh..." she murmured, "Does...does Sakura hate me?" I wanted...I wanted to hug her. She was so close, so close I could touch her.

"No one could ever hate you." well, I wanted to say that, but it came out more along the lines of, "she didn't say..."

"Oh..." we sat there awkwardly next to each other... and at that moment, I knew what was happening.

...I was losing my Hinata.... but then again, I never did have her to start?

Hanabi came bounding into the room looking as if the world loved her. "Hi Gaara!" She grinned and waved. I waved back and watched as she walked in front of Hinata, "guess what Hinata."

"Um..."

"Daddy's been talking to one of our rival companies."

"Oh, um I hope he's having success with them." I couldn't help feeling nervous, Business plus Hinata's father is never good.

"Oh, he's have a lot of success, and it's all thanks to you!" Hanabi giggled. I narrowed my eyes at her

"Um... I'm not sure what I..." Hinata was about to say.

"He would like you to go up to his office, you're going to love this." she gave me one final look before turning her back and walking off. I looked over at Hinata and wondered what she was thinking.

"Do you want me to go with you?" I asked her after a moment of silence.

"no." she whispered, "you should be going." she continued then stood up, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok...good bye Hinata." I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't be seeing her for a while, and I wanted to stay...but I knew this battle could only be fought by her.

-

Ok so in that last part, I couldn't help picturing her standing there is full warrior clothes with her hair flowing in the wind...


	6. resist

Thanks for the reviews! Read the AN at the end, I'll explain my self^^

Don't own

Chapter 6- resist

I... I'm scared. I could feel that familiar tight feeling you get before crying, and I tried to swallow it down. I had to erase these fears, so what if this could be the end of something I loved, so what if father may give me bad news; I had to be bold like Ino-chan, I had to be strong like Gaara, smart like Sasuke... beautiful like Sakura. My shaking hands grasped for the door knob, "father, you wished to speak to me." I said to the closed door.

"Come in." I gave a quiet yes and bowed my head as I opened the door. With out looking up or turning around, I closed the door behind me and waited for my father to say something, "...Hinata, look up please."

"Ok." I whispered then willed my self to looking up. My father sat at his desk and two other men sat in front of him. The older man had short gray hair that was cut just above his ears while the younger man seemed to have a beautiful flowing mane of gold trembling down his shoulders. I've seen this boy before, Deidara; he was royalty with Gaara's sister and Sasuke's older brother. He didn't appear to be happy and seemed to look everywhere but his father, my father and I.

"Iwaga has come to me with a business idea that could aid us better then merging with the Sabaku Company, Uchiha Company and the Haruno Company combined." I felt a cold tingle go threw me... I'd heard about these things happening, but I'd always thought it would never happen in the present days, "Iwaga only asks for one thing, a daughter in-law."

I closed my eyes and took in some air, "I understand." I said, trembling over the words "Is there anything else?" I whispered.

"I want you to drop out of school." I reopened my eyes and looked at my father, "and I want you to stay away from your classmates, once you're married, you can't be running off to play with them, you have responsibilities at home."

I could feel the chock hold around my neck again... I bowed my head and spoke with a shaky voice, "Y-yes father."

"You may be dismissed." I didn't need to be told twice. I walked out and as soon as the door closed behind me, I bolted to my room.

Would it be like this if I was different, if mom was still here, if he loved me... What was I going to tell everyone, what was I going to do?

-(switching to no one's pov...cause If I sit here in front of my computer any longer I'll never get this chapter done -.-)

Iwaga Deidara sat there staring at the closed door. The sounds of that girl's footsteps were finally gone, but he couldn't move his eyes. This thing... it wasn't something he'd really cared about. To him, it was just another way for his dad to tie him down, but seeing that girl... like she could ever crack the wip.

...but there was something about her other then her ample chest that caught his eyes... her face, it was almost as pale as the moon, in dark clothing she must glow!

"As I've said, my company is yours if I receive half of it's profits."

"Yes." Haishi nodded, "the ceremony will be this July, that will allow us the time to contact the news media and set everything up."

Deidara stood up and left the room with out saying anything and ignored his father's response to his insubordination. It didn't take him long to leave the house and head towards his least favorite person...well at the moment he was only the second worst, but that didn't matter right now. He entered the club house that was an old were house they'd claimed back when they were kids and noticed everyone but Itachi together.

"What did your father want?" Tobi asked from his seat on top of a crate.

"Another forced marriage thing, this ones cute though." Deidara shrugged as he slid into his chair.

"You ok with that." Deidara heard Sasori say from his couch.

"Why not, I won't be disinherited completely and I get something to squeeze." he laughed and closed his eyes.

"We've known you since we were kids Dei, you're freaking out." Konan said. She was cuddled up next to Pein on their love seat.

"Heh, why should I freak out?" Deidara mentally grimaced at the sound of his voice going up. He turned over so Tobi couldn't see his face. He felt a hand lightly comb threw his hair. He smiled slightly, and turned over to look up at Temari's worried expression, "you're little brother's going to want to kill me Tem." he laughed.

Temari's eyebrow rose slightly, "Hinata?" she asked.

"yeah, I was surprised too, she's really grown up." Deidara said and flipped Itachi off as he entered the room. Itachi gave a questioning look then sat down on his chair, "Hey Uchiha, guess what, I'm getting married!" Deidara said in mock excitement.

"Who'd you get pregnant?" Itachi scoffed.

"No one, his father believes making him get married will some how make him take life more seriously... It's impossible, I know." Sasori said as he shuffled threw some important papers.

"So that's what Haishi was talking about with my father the other say... I was afraid it was for me." Itachi mumbled then took out his homework.

"It's not funny; Haishi's messing with more then Dei and Hinata's lives." Temari said as she sat down on the arm of Deidara's chair.

"It doesn't affect me." Itachi stated as he wrote down several things onto a piece of paper.

"Haishi's planning to give your company less now." Deidara stated with a wave of his hand

"Huh?" Itachi said and looked back over at Deidara.

"My dad's old, so he's decided to sell his company to Haishi...and since Iwaga weaponry is popular among the Japanese Army, Haishi will make even more money."

"What does your father get out of this?" Kakuza asked.

"His retirement will be over 1000 million yen every two months if I merry Hinata."

-(I think I'll go back to Hinata...)

I was lucky enough to be left alone for the rest of the night. I didn't cry, but I wanted to. I laid there in bed, staring at my cell phone and watched as people called me for hours. I was too afraid to say good bye.

I only got a few hours of sleep, and my dreams were filled with images of Naruto and everyone else... how could such a wonderful peaceful dream be a nightmare now?

When I awoke the next morning, my cousin was sitting in the chair next to my bed looking down at me.

"I heard from Hanabi." I said plainly, "are you ok with this?" Neji asked as he took my phone from my hands.

"I don't have a choice." I said and rolled over on my back.

"You could...run away." my eyes snapped back over at Neji and I gave him a little "huh". He rolled his eyes and leaned closer, "Naruto lives by him self, doesn't he... Just explain everything to him, and he'll no doubt hide you, and you have a better chance of getting closer to him." this was a new side to Neji that I've never seen before.

"If father found out, I'd..."

"If he can't find you, it doesn't matter. You've said it your self, he acts like he doesn't want you around." Neji said before leaning back in his chair.

"But Iwaga-"

"That's not important Hinata, what's important is you, and right now uncle isn't acting that way!" Neji seemed angry as he leaned forward, "my father told me before he died to take care of you, to help you be happy because there's no way your fucking father would ever try... run away Hinata, it's the only way for everyone to win." I felt tears well up at the corners of my eyes. He cared, someone in my family cared about me!

"I'm not confident enough to ask Naruto."

Neji smiled slightly, "I'll help you."

--

Ok, finally, after two days of straight writing (more like two days of straight sitting here looking at the screen blankly) I get to where I actually sort of like it.

I chose Deidara, for the simple fact that I felt I couldn't pin a reason for Sasuke or Itachi...and a few chapters back I expressed how he refused to go into business school, so he has a lot going against him if he wants his fathers company...and sadly he never will because his papa is selling it to Hyuuga. Oh, and I chose Iwaga for his last name because he's from Iwagakure and I'm not creative enough think of a better last name -.-

Oh...and I kept stumbling on a DeiTem pairing during the club house scene...would you guys be interested in that.

hum, what else to rant on... I still need a pairing for Ino, I'm at a crossroads between SasuIno and ShikaIno...there's also NaruIno, so you guys have a bit to chose from... just as long as it's not SakuIno...because I'm not very good at writing Femslash...

Hope this chapter didn't drag... or go to fast… those seem to be the only speeds my chapters can go...


	7. plastic smiles

don't own

chapter seven

-

I could see it in her face; the way it turned up in it's fake smile every time she spoke to him. Even when my arms tangled around her waist, her smile was still... fake. It withered in it's translucent way and made her look as if she were being suficated. it made me want to hold her tighter, bring her closer to me even when out bodies were pressed so close together. I was the one who held her, not him, yet his love is what she craved, his love was her only antidote.

it'd been a month and a half since our parents had made the choice to bring us together... and she turned out differently then I'd ever perceived her. she sat there along side me at our table that we shared with her dad and mine. she'd smile her sweet plastic smile and I'd just sit there looking down at her... this girl, she was something new, something different. like fresh air after being cooped up for to long.

"Deidara, what is it you do." her father asked, not like he didn't already know, he had everything down to my favorite ice cream saved on a file on his computer.

"Sculptor." I said simply and waved and flashed a fake smile to a news reporter with a camera pointed to us from a couple tables over.

"does that pay well?"

father scoffed, which hit a nerve, but at the moment I wasn't willing to make confrontation, "not really." I answered.

"to bad, your father's a professional when it comes to what he's good at, you'd think with his genes you'd be good at anything you do."

"it's his mother, she plagued his mind with ideas of art and turned him into a lazy unforgivable excuse for a man."

mother had been the only one who kept me from dropping dad's plan all together, he'd never know that though, they stopped speaking to each other when he got married to one of his scantily dressed associates.

"would you like to dance Deidara-kun?" Hinata whispered timidly. I looked down at her and nodded, things like this she understood. I stood up and took her hand. she smiled lightly and stood up fallowing me to the floor.

I took her waist and held her loosely in my arms as we twirled about the dance floor. I'd never been good at dancing, but it was easier when she was around. I dunk her body down for a split second and brought her up to me, smiling when camera's flashed away. I'd kept my eyes from her's for a while there, but when I finally looked, she had her eyes closed, mouth slowly matching the words that wafted through the mansion.

how beautiful it would be, if this was real, if she were my wife, if we could grow old together and have a million kids... but she and I weren't in love, I didn't love her enough... or maybe I loved her to much, I only wanted her to be free and with the person she loved.

I had been in my own world when I'd felt her grip tighten on my shoulders,"De-Deidara-kun, I-I need to sit down." she whispered. I was to late though, I stood there with her crumpled body hanging slack on my own.

-(switching point of view, sorry if that annoys you.)

I woke up to buzzing. horrid buzzing that felt like it was forcing me down. a warm hand was against my forehead and I couldn't seem to call for help. it felt like my mouth was glued shut and my arms felt like a million pounds... that buzzing, it was getting louder.

wasn't anyone trying to help me?

that buzzing was only getting louder and I felt as if it were whispers instead of just buzzing... every time I tried to open my eyes a blinding light forced them closed and the buzzing turned angry... Naruto, Naruto where are you?

"Hinata, Hinata!" I heard but the buzzing drowned it out so it was merely a fierce whisper.

"she needs some water!"

"will she be ok?"

all of it was trying to compete with the buzzing, and it made me self conscious. I started to feel my arms loose their wait and I moved them numbly across the smooth surface under me. I was able to feel my feet slowly gain strength as well and the twitched about, trying to shake off sleep.

"wha, wha." I breathed loudly enough to compete with the buzzing.

"you'll be fine Hinata, just keep breathing." a familiar voice reasoned for me, making me feeling calmer then I had.

"Dei-Deidara-kun?"

"I'm right here, don't worry." a hand, I think it was his, left my forehead and lightly touched my cheek, "just lay here for a moment."

"she needs to go to the doctors."

"she needs to lay down for a moment." Deidara shot back to my father. I opened my eyes and felt relief when his face loomed over me instead of the over head lighting. his face was knitted up in concern, and I hoped beyond belief that it was for me.

"I-I fainted..." my voice sound slurred and tired.

"yeah, just keep laying down." he whispered to me and I felt something wet starting to be sponged onto my forehead. he gave a little smile, "do you think you can sit up?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I said slowly so as not to sound like a fool. I pushed up slowly and nearly would have fallen if he hadn't held me up. I looked around and nearly fainted at the site of entire guest list of people that stood around us is if watching a drama being played out.

"just ignore them." Deidara whispered and helped me to my feet, "excuse us." he said and held me to him as we walked slowly out of the dance hall and into a hallway decorated with plenty of flowers and paintings of flowers.

"this way." he said and helped me along to a room that only featured a four poster bed that stood slightly off kilter to the side of the room.

"sorry, for." he stopped me before I could say anything else by pushed me to the bed. with a swift moved, I was laying on the bed with the covers tucked just under my chin.

"get some sleep." he said, then left the room.

I snuggled under the covers and turned on my side. Deidara knew I hated attention, leaving me here alone made me feel relieved that I didn't have to spend anymore time under watchful eyes.

it'd been a month since I'd last talked to Neji... Father sent him on a business trip... I think because he suspected something from Neji and I... so the plan flopped and I was stuck in this predicament with news reports constantly referring to me as being pregnant or completely and totally infatuated with Deidara... all of the stories express how forbidden our romance was which led me to be labeled the "new" Juliet of the twenty first century.

I hoped Gaara and Ino were doing well, father had taken away my phone so I haven't been able-

The door opened with a creek, shinning light into the dark room. my eyes widened at the site of Haruno Sakura,"there you are." she whispered as she closed the door behind her and rushed to my bed side, "Temari-san told me about the party, and helped me get in, are you ok?" I sat up and looked at her.

"d-don't you hate me?" the last I'd seen her was the day she'd shown those pictures of Ino to the school, it was also the day I betrayed her.

"I could never hate you, we've been friends since we were in diapers, something stupid like a war couldn't pull our friendship apart." I felt a tug at my throat, I'd really wanted to hear that, and it really did look like the old Sakura was back.

"how's everyone?" I wondered out loud.

"Sasuke and I have been on a little ruff patch, be we're working it out, and Gaara..."

"what?"

"He's taking over his dad's business, his dad died last week."

"what!"

"shh, we're not supposed to be talking remember."

"s-sorry, is Gaara ok?"

"it's been tough on him, he could really use you right now." I couldn't see Sakura very well, but I knew she was crying. I held out my hand and held hers.

"I-I really want to be out of this mess." I stammered out and tightened my grip on Sakura's hand.

"... we're planning on crashing the wedding, Gaara doesn't know about the plan yet though."

"you might get in trouble."

"it'd be worth it, you don't love him, you shouldn't have to sacrifice your self just to make your father proud, we wont allow you to throw away everything, your life, dreams, this isn't about your dad anymore, we're affected too."

"..the wedding, it's at our mansion, security will be doubled and they'll be making sure people like you and Sasuke aren't in... it'll be impossible."

"that's why Ino will help us."

--

sorry sorry sorry... I'm kinda a jerk, but I'd actually thought I would stop this story, but then I got new ideas and I'm back on track again...now we get more story^^

last month I'd fainted in my bathroom (ended up in the tub, banged my foot up pretty good, but I'm good now) amd I hadn't thought to make Hinata faint at all until I was writing the dance scene... it kinda was a "man, we need something dramatic to happen... I KNOW! HINATA SHALL SWOON!!" and I recalled my own fear of fainting... the buzzing had lead me to cry my eyes out after I'd come to, so I really wanted to make it feel terrifying.

next chapter is already in the works, and it'll be in Gaara's point of view.

oh, sorry for skipping a whole month and a half, I'd wanted to go through all this character development between Neji and Hinata, but after trying to write it over a million time and with no success, I said screw it and skipped to the couple of days before the wedding, so yes, the next chapter will be the wedding, and it just might not end the way you think^^


End file.
